¿Cómo contagiar a un dobe?
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Por entrenar bajo la lluvia Sasuke pesca un resfriado y Naruto quiere saber cómo se siente estar resfriado. Sasuke sólo tiene que encontrar la forma correcta para contagiar a Naruto.


**Importante: **Todos mis trabajos tienen todos los derechos reservados en Safe Creative. Mi fanfic está protegido por las leyes de copyright y tratados internacionales.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres). Situado en el primer Naruto (el Naruto pequeño)

**¿CÓMO CONTAGIAR A UN DOBE?**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

De nuevo llovía. Desde hacía cuatro días las nubes grisáceas se habían encargado de descargar agua prácticamente todo el tiempo, dando breves descansos en los que el sol lucía, dejando un aroma a tierra húmeda y hierba mojada.

Apenas se veía gente por las calles de Konoha. Evitaban salir para no coger un resfriado.

En ese momento en el hospital de la villa se encontraba un chico recostado en una de las camas, precisamente por haber pescado un buen resfriado por culpa de la lluvia. Sasuke estaba ahí a regañadientes. Kakashi sensei le había llevado ahí, alegando que como él no sabía cuidarse solo, en el hospital le atenderían como era debido.

Sabía a lo que se refería Kakashi con lo de que "no sabía cuidarse solo". El día que las insistentes lluvias comenzaron, Sakura, Naruto y él habían ido al bosque a entrenar, pero cuando apenas llevaban media hora allí empezó a llover. Al momento Sakura se marchó a su casa. Pero Naruto empezó a protestar diciendo que no habían tenido tiempo de entrenar. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

El rubio propuso quedarse un rato más y el otro aceptó. Poco a poco llovía con más intensidad, pero los chicos se negaban a irse. Cuando la lluvia les complicó el seguir con lo suyo, decidieron regresar. Era difícil moverse por el suelo resbaladizo, empezaban a formarse charcos, además que era algo complicado trepar los árboles así. Estaban por marcharse cuando Kakashi apareció frente a ellos en una nubecita de humo con un paraguas para cubrirse.

─¡Kakashi sensei! ─exclamó Naruto─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Sakura me ha dicho que un par de tontos se han quedado entrenando bajo la lluvia ─habló algo serio─. Se terminó el juego. Hora de regresar ─sentenció.

─Ya nos íbamos ─respondió Sasuke empezando a caminar.

─Sólo a vosotros dos se os ocurre seguir entrenando como si nada bajo la lluvia ─suspiró negando con la cabeza.

─¡Somos ninjas, no un par de nenas! ─intervino Naruto─. Una simple lluvia no nos va a matar. ─Empezó a caminar también, siendo seguido por su sensei.

─No. Pero enfermaros sí, y un ninja enfermo no sirve para mucho. ─Intentó cubrir a Naruto con el paraguas que era a quien más cerca tenía, pero éste se negó.

─¡Bah! Somos fuertes, Kakashi sensei…

─¡Achú…! ─Un estornudo por parte de Sasuke interrumpió al rubio.

─¿Sasuke? ─Parpadeó Naruto.

─Sí, sois fortísimos. ─Rodó la mirada el adulto.

─Estoy bien ─se apresuró a decir el moreno con voz monótona y tranquila.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la aldea. Para entonces llovía con mucha intensidad. Sasuke intentaba disimular unos leves escalofríos que le recorrían de vez en cuando. Los dos estaban completamente empapados, pero él parecía ser el único que su cuerpo lo resentía, y eso le molestó.

─Parece que alguien va a hacerle una visita al hospital ─comentó Kakashi.

─¿Hospital? ─preguntó tontamente Naruto, señalándose─. Yo estoy bien'ttebayo.

Una gotita se deslizó por la sien de Kakashi. Obviamente no se refería a Naruto cuando dijo aquello.

Sasuke desvió la mirada sin decir nada y simplemente se marchó. No pensaba ir al hospital por unos simples escalofríos. Eso no era nada que un buen baño caliente no curara.

Pero se equivocó.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y seguía con los escalofríos. Aun así, en lugar de quedarse en casa y fingiendo que se encontraba perfectamente, fue a reunirse con Sakura y Naruto para entrenar aprovechando que la lluvia había dado una tregua ese día. Kakashi sensei también estaba allí cuando llegó, y eso era rarísimo. Aunque como una vez le dijo el adulto, solía llegar puntual de vez en cuando.

─¡Sasuke-kun, hola! ─saludó ella.

─¡Woah, Sasuke! ─casi gritó Naruto, provocándole más dolor de cabeza a éste sin saberlo─. ¡Te ves horrible! ¿Estás bien?

─¿Um? ─El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño por lo que le dijo, pero sólo asintió levemente en un movimiento de cabeza.

─¡Naruto, no seas tonto! ¡Sasuke-kun nunca se vería horrible! ─le reprendió─. Aunque ahora que me fijo… ─Observó al pelinegro con cierta preocupación─. Sasuke-kun, tienes ojeras y te ves demasiado pálido, aunque tienes un leve rubor.

─¿Rubor? ─repitió éste con seriedad, arqueando una ceja.

─¡Sí! Te ves tan lindo así…

─Tsk…

Sasuke gruñó. Y estaba por decir algo cuando sintió el dorso de la mano de Kakashi posarse en su mejilla derecha.

─Como sospechaba… demasiado caliente ─Apartó la mano─. Tienes fiebre, y parece ser que bastante alta. Al hospital ─sentenció.

─Ni hablar. Puedo cuidarme solo. ─Giró el rostro a un lado.

─Sí, eso me demostraste ayer quedándote bajo la lluvia. De Naruto me lo esperaba, pero de ti…

─¡Hey!─ se quejó el rubio, ofendido.

─Um… No voy a ir allí. En un rato me iré a casa.

─Claro que irás ─Sonrió de forma demasiado inocente─. Sakura, Naruto, tenemos una misión ─Se crujió los nudillos─: ¡Al hospital!

Y ahí estaba desde hacía ya tres días. En aquella odiosa cama de hospital. Sentía el cuerpo caliente, pero la frente algo fresca. Sabía que alguien se estaba encargando de ponerle un paño frío en la frente cada cierto tiempo. Y sabía también que ese alguien no era precisamente la pegajosa de Sakura.

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, encontrando un par de ojos azules que le observaban con preocupación.

─Sasuke… ─Sonrió aliviado─. ¡Por fin despiertas'ttebayo!

─Dobe, te dije antes de dormir que te fueras a tu casa. Además, tampoco he dormido tanto.

─¿Cómo te sientes?

─Tengo fiebre. ¿Tú qué crees?

─No sé ─contestó con sinceridad y cierta inocencia─. Aunque ya no te ves tan pálido, pero sigues sonrojado. ─Rió.

‹‹Maldito rubor››, pensó molesto y chasqueó la lengua.

─Sakura-chan e Ino han venido a visitarte, pero como estabas dormido se fueron pronto. Hoy también te han traído flores.

Sobre la mesa había un par jarrones pequeños con una flor cada uno. Sasuke los miró brevemente, sin prestarle mucha atención realmente. Luego miró a Naruto.

─¿Por qué sólo yo me he resfriado? ─Se escuchaba algo molesto.

─¿Eh?

─Los dos nos mojamos, pero tú estás como si nada hubiera pasado.

─Eh… Jeh, realmente no sé, Sasuke.

En respuesta bufó, llevando la mirada a la ventana con resignación y el ceño levemente fruncido.

─Oye, Sasuke…

─¿Mn? ─Miró al rubio.

─¿Te vas a morir?

Sasuke se habría caído al suelo ante semejante pregunta de no ser porque estaba recostado en la cama. Arrugó el ceño nuevamente.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ¿¡Qué cosas preguntas!? ─Un tic parecía querer apoderarse de su ojo derecho.

─Es que ayer te veías realmente mal. ─Naruto lejos de enfadarse por el insulto, se mostró más preocupado─. Tenías mucha fiebre, y te escuché quejarte en sueños. Parecía que algo te dolía.

Al ver la verdadera preocupación en el rubio y tras comprobar que no le tomaba el pelo con una fija mirada de sospecha que le dedicó, Sasuke intentó controlar su tono de voz y sonar más calmado. Todo lo que pudo.

─¿Cómo me voy a morir por un resfriado, dobe? ─Suspiró hondo, mirando el techo de la habitación.

─Y… y… ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Es doloroso'tteba?

─¿Cómo se siente qué? ─Alzó una ceja, mirando de nuevo al otro.

─Estar resfriado.

El pelinegro no supo cómo reaccionar los primeros segundos, pero después volvió a fruncir el entrecejo convencido de que ahora Naruto sí le estaba tomando el pelo.

─Deja de hablar como si un resfriado fuese algo nuevo para ti. Esta conversación se está volviendo absurda.

─¡Sasuke teme! ─protestó, pero pronto se calmó─. Solo quería saber. Realmente… yo nunca me he resfriado.

─¿…nunca? ─ preguntó incrédulo.

─No. Nunca.

─No exageres. Alguna vez debes de haberte resfriado.

─¡Te digo que no! ─afirmó tajante─ ¡Sino no estaría preguntándote cómo se siente! ─Infló los mofletes, indignado.

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza. O Naruto no recordaba algún resfriado pasado, o ese dobe realmente había tenido la suerte de no haberse resfriado nunca.

─Um…

─¿Por qué no me crees? ─preguntó algo molesto─. ¡No es tan raro!─

Uchiha rodó la mirada. Precisamente era de lo más raro que a sus doce años no se hubiese resfriado ni una vez. Pero finalmente decidió contestar para que el rubio le dejara de atosigar con tantas preguntas.

─Pues… cuando tienes fiebre sientes mucho frío, dolor de cabeza o de garganta, dolor muscular en ocasiones. Depende. Cuando la fiebre baja es todo lo contrario. Sientes mucho calor hasta el punto de sudar ─explicó lo más resumido que pudo.

─Suena desagradable ─comentó.

─Lo es, dobe. Lo es ─reconoció.

─¿Y sólo con mojarte bajo la lluvia te pusiste así?

─Sí… a la gente normal le suele ocurrir ─contestó socarrón.

─¡Teme! ─exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Al verle ponerse de pie Sasuke pensó que el otro se marchaba. Pero lejos de eso, Naruto se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, dejando que algo de lluvia le mojara junto con una fresca brisa.

─¡Idiota!─ exclamó el pelinegro─. ¿Qué haces?

─Yo también me quiero resfriar ─habló con decisión, aunque con un leve tinte de berrinche.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara mientras gruñía y susurraba palabras inaudibles hasta para él mismo.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ─gritó enojado─. ¡Cierra esa ventana ahora mismo! ─ordenó.

─Sólo quiero saber cómo se siente ─protestó cerrando la ventana.

En ese momento una enfermera entró con un termómetro en la mano.

─Sasuke-kun, vengo a revisar tu temperatura. ─Le sonrió acercándose a él.

Cuando la enfermera estuvo lo bastante cerca, Sasuke le quitó el termómetro y se lo colocó él mismo antes de que ella siquiera pensara en hacerlo.

La mujer miró a Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

─De nuevo estás aquí. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto. Tu amigo saldrá de aquí muy pronto.

─Kakashi sensei me encomendó la misión de vigilar que el teme no se vaya a escapar hasta que esté totalmente recuperado.

─Idiota. ─Sasuke cerró los ojos─. Dejad de tomaros mi resfriado como una misión ─bufó de forma sonora.

─Pues traerte hasta aquí fue casi como una misión de rango A ─afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

─Pero si estás aquí mucho tiempo te puedes resfriar tú también ─dijo la enfermera.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó ilusionado Naruto─. ‹‹Pues ya llevo aquí tres días y me siento perfectamente››, pensó después algo frustrado.

─Sí. Así que hazme caso y mejor regresa a casa ─contestó─. Tranquilo, aquí vigilaremos que Sasuke-kun no escape. ─Caminó a la salida sin decir más y salió de allí.

En cuanto la enfermera salió, el pelinegro se retiró el termómetro y lo dejó en la sábana sobre sus piernas sin revisar siquiera la temperatura. Miró a Naruto fijamente por un momento, pensando algo.

─Naruto… ─le llamó.

─¿Qué?

─¿Tanto deseas estar resfriado? ─preguntó seriamente.

─¡Claro que sí dattebayo! ─Se acercó a la cama. ─Ya te he dicho que quiero saber cómo se siente.

─De acuerdo. Te ayudaré para que dejes de molestar. Me provocas dolor de cabeza.

─¡Teme…! ─Pero fue interrumpido.

─Siéntate aquí. ─Se hizo a un lado para que el rubio se pudiera sentar en la cama.

Naruto se sintió algo desconcertado, pero obedeció. Se sentó en la cama, quedando frente al otro.

─¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me dolerá?

Sasuke alzó una mano y la posó en el hombro de Uzumaki antes de contestar.

─Lo dudo.

Sin decir nada más atrajo a Naruto hacia él, presionando sus labios. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando notó la lengua de Sasuke acariciar sus labios.

El pelinegro se abrió paso de forma sutil en la boca contraria, frotando levemente su lengua contra la otra.

Naruto por su parte en un principio no había respondido, aunque tampoco se alejo. Simplemente se dejó hacer. Y no fue hasta que sintió la lengua de Sasuke frotando y queriendo enredarse con la suya que empezó a responder con cierta torpeza en sus movimientos y cerró los ojos.

No se alejaron hasta segundos después, quedando por un instante un delgado hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios. El rubio abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la negra mirada puesta en él, y eso le hizo reaccionar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

─¡Sa…! ─Enrojeció aun más─. ¡Sa…! ¡Sa…! ¡Sa…! ─repetía con rapidez.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado con cierta diversión por la reacción de Naruto. Parecía que nunca terminaría de decir su nombre.

─Con esto tendrás tu deseado resfriado más pronto de lo que esperas ─aseguró tranquilo.

Naruto sólo miró a Sasuke con las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro enrojecido. Seguía sin palabras.

─Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no fue suficiente ─agregó después en un susurro, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Naruto.

La enfermera entró más tarde, encontrando a Sasuke tranquilamente sentado en su cama y a Naruto sentado en la silla junto a ésta, cabizbajo.

─Sasuke-kun, se me olvidó mirar el termómetro antes de irme. ─Sonrió algo apenada─. Qué torpe. ─Tomó el termómetro cuando el pelinegro se lo extendió y lo revisó─. Solamente tienes unas décimas. Nada importante. La fiebre te ha bajado de golpe en estas últimas horas. ─Sonrió─. Si sigues así, mañana te daremos el alta.

─Por fin ─susurró.

─¿No te parece una estupenda noticia, Naruto-kun? Tú habías estado muy preocupado por Sasuke-kun. ─Le miró y se desconcertó al verlo todavía estático y con la cabeza baja─. ¿Naruto-kun?

─¡Hum! ─"contestó", como queriendo decir: "Sí, ¡es genial!" Pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón al ver a Naruto, pero no dijo nada.

El rubio se atrevió a alzar levemente la mirada, y al instante sintió una mano de la enfermera en su mejilla, tomándole la temperatura.

─Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás ruborizado y caliente.

─¡Por culpa del teme! ─protestó Naruto sin pensarlo, avergonzado.

─¿Mi culpa? ─preguntó frío pero inocente, arqueando una ceja─. ¿De qué hablas, dobe? ─continuó con la tranquilidad de saber que el otro no hablaría de más.

─Naruto-kun, no deberías culpar a Sasuke-kun ─le dijo la enfermera─. Yo ya te había avisado que si estabas mucho tiempo aquí, te resfriarías. Pero… no parece que tengas fiebre. Tan sólo debes estar acalorado. Aunque si quieres, ponte el termómetro.

─No ─negó el rubio─. Estoy perfectamente, sólo tengo calor.

─Bien, entonces me marcho.

La mujer salió de allí, dejando a los chicos solos nuevamente.

─Dobe… ─le llamó.

─¿Um? ─Le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido por la forma en que le llamó.

─Si mañana te sigues encontrando perfectamente, dímelo. ─Le miró─. Después de todo todavía no estoy totalmente recuperado y te puedo contagiar. ─Sonrió burlón.

─¡Sasuke teme! ─exclamó avergonzado─. No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, yo solo puedo resfriarme perfectamente.

─Pero una ayuda nunca viene mal ─comentó cerrando los ojos, sin disminuir su sonrisita burlona.

Lo que no sabían Sasuke y Naruto, es que por más que ambos lo intentaran, Naruto no se resfriaría gracias a cierto demonio en el interior de éste. Pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada.

**FIN**

¡Hola! :) Aquí traigo otro pequeño aporte para el **3er Bombardeo SasuNaru** del grupo "_El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru_"

Al igual que "Gracias al sensei", "Sasuke" y "Tabú", este es otro de los viejos fics de Naruto que encontré por ahí perdidos en una libreta. Todos los escribí en 2009-2010 D: ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! En este sí que he tenido que retocar bastante: guiones, tildes, palabras japonesas innecesarias como "baka", dedazos, horrores tales como peligris (¡Peligris!, por Dios, ¿qué es eso? ), y pulmonías similares que le daban todos los puntos para colgarle la medalla de "badfic". A pesar de que mi idea era retocar los one shots lo menos posible para dejarlos como los creé en su momento, en esta ocasión ha sido imposible dejarlo así. Al menos ahora quedó un poco más decente :')

Sé que tiene poca narración (y le he añadido un poco), y eso es porque este one shot originalmente lo escribí para hacer un intento de doujinshi basado en él, por lo que sólo necesitaba el diálogo y poca narración.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
